Méditation
by Saluzozette
Summary: Parce que Michelangelo est incapable d'arrêter de bouger deux minutes ou de ne pas faire de bruit. Cette fois, Splinter craque et le chasse de leur séance. Mais si cette agitation cachait un mal-être plus profond ?


**Viiiiiiiiiiictoire ! L'engin, depuis le temps que j'essayais de terminer cet OS ! Je crois que ça fait trois mois que je suis dessus. TROIS MOIS ! Mais il est là, il est finit, et je serais très, très, très triste s'il devait ne pas vous plaire. Mais en même temps, c'est les risques du métier comme on dit ^^**

**Sinon ! Pour les gens qui attendaient un Mikey fort... C'est là, mais pas tout à fait non plus ^^' il en prend plein la poire, comme d'habitude, mais il ne se laisse pas abattre, merci à Splinter :)**

**Bon, ben... Enjoy your read !**

**PS : Mise à jour effectuée ! :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Méditation :**

**.**

« Michelangelo, ça suffit ! »

Maître Splinter darda un regard plein de colère sur son plus jeune fils. Il était rare qu'il s'énerve réellement contre les tortues, mais cette fois, le ninja au bandana orange avait dépassé les limites de sa patience. Cela faisait seize ans que le rat essayait d'enseigner la méditation à ses fils en pratiquant une séance de deux heures chaque jour, et si Léonardo et Donatello avaient très rapidement saisit l'intérêt de l'exercice, Raphaël et Michelangelo avaient plus de mal. Cependant, Splinter avait finalement réussit à battre le caractère emporté du cadet qui pratiquait à présent avec assiduité et sérieux. Cela lui permettait de calmer ses colères et de gérer ses emportements. Mais pour Michelangelo, cela faisait seize ans que les séances de méditation représentaient de simples heures de torture, sans que son père ne parvienne à y changer quoi que ce soit.

La jeune tortue ne voulait pas rester immobile. Il prenait la pose une trentaine de secondes puis commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière en jetant des coups d'œil au plafond ou à la porte, incapable de se concentrer ni même de cesser de bouger. Et comme la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses attributs naturels, il ne mettait pas beaucoup de temps à s'ennuyer. Or, comment méditer lorsque quelqu'un soupire et remue sans arrêt à vos côtés ? Jusqu'à présent, Splinter avait réussit à passer outre et conseillait à ses trois aînés de méditer plus tard, chacun de leur côté pour rattraper cette perte de temps, mais cette fois, il craqua. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Son plus jeune fils avait sursauté à son brusque haussement de ton, peu habitué qu'il était de voir s'interrompre ses deux heures quotidiennes d'ennui profond. Le rat lui indiqua la porte d'un geste plein de colère.

« Si tu es incapable de rester tranquille, sort d'ici, ordonna-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Nous cherchons à méditer et nous ne pouvons pas y arriver si tu restes à nos côtés. Vas donc t'amuser, s'il n'y a que cela qui t'intéresse.

- Mais… Sensei, tenta de protester Michelangelo d'une petite voix. Je…

- Il suffit. Je t'ai assez entendu pour l'instant. Sors et laisses-nous travailler notre esprit. »

Léonardo, Raphaël et Donatello échangèrent des regards interloqués. C'était la première fois de leur vie que Splinter chassait l'un d'eux d'un entraînement, et jamais ils n'auraient imaginé ressentir de la compassion devant le regard honteux et triste que leur jeune frère adressa à son maître. La tête basse, le ninja au bandana orange s'inclina et quitta le dojo. Étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être dispensé de méditation. Pas du tout.

**_OoOoO_**

Lorsque la séance fut terminée, les trois aînés s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Devant la télé allumée mais muette, ils trouvèrent leur frère en train de crayonner sur un cahier. Le ninja au bandana rouge s'affala à ses côtés et Michelangelo cessa aussitôt son activité.

« Félicitation, Mikey, ricana son aîné. T'as enfin trouvé le moyen d'échapper à la méditation. »

Le regard blessé et agacé que le plus jeune braqua sur lui stoppa net le rire de Raphaël.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Demanda la jeune tortue en ronchonnant. Pas moi.

- Je pensais que tu serais content de ne plus devoir méditer, répondit Donatello avec étonnement. T'as toujours détesté ça. C'est pas le cas ?

- Maître Splinter m'en veut maintenant.

- Et il a raison, rétorqua Léonardo. Enfin Mikey, c'est quand même pas sorcier de rester immobile pendant deux heures. La méditation permet de clarifier sa pensée et de trouver des réponses aux différentes questions qu'on se pose. Tu devrais faire un effort parce que t'en as vraiment besoin. »

Derrière le dos de l'aîné qui s'éloignait, Michelangelo fit une grimace provocante et, au grand étonnement de Raphaël et Donatello, grommela dans sa barbe :

« Gnagnagna. Splinter Junior…

- Hey ! Protesta le plus vieux des trois. C'est mon insulte, ça.

- Mais elle lui va particulièrement bien, rétorqua Mikey. Je… »

À cet instant, le maître des tortues sortit à son tour du dojo et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les yeux que son plus jeune fils posa sur lui étaient emplies d'espoir, mais s'éteignirent rapidement lorsque que son père jeta un regard désapprobateur sur le cahier. Michelangelo baissa la tête, tritura son crayon quelques secondes sous les regards embêtés de ses frères, puis se leva brusquement pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

**_OoOoO_**

Lorsque ses fils partirent en patrouille, Splinter retourna dans le dojo pour rattraper le temps que Michelangelo lui avait fait perdre sur sa méditation quotidienne. Il essayait de trouver une solution au problème de son plus jeune fils, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Pourquoi le benjamin était-il incapable de mettre à profit ces heures de silence et de recherche de soi ? Peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin ? Le rat était très septique quant à cette possibilité. Cependant, son fils le surprenait si souvent par son esprit malicieux et sa créativité qu'il n'était plus à ça près.

Il fut finalement interrompu dans sa recherche de réponses par les éclats de voix des tortues lorsqu'elles rentrèrent. À en juger par les cris de Raphaël et les reproches de Léo, cela ne s'était pas bien passé. Splinter poussa un soupir. L'incapacité physique de Michelangelo à rester immobile n'était pas son seul problème. Les disputes à répétition de ses aînés en étaient également un, tout aussi inquiétant.

Mais la curiosité du rat fut piquée lorsqu'il entendit également Donatello se joindre aux reproches de Léo. Ses deux derniers fils n'intervenaient en général jamais lors des altercations de leurs aînés, au risque de les voir retourner leur colère contre eux. Intrigué, Splinter quitta le dojo pour intervenir. Mais ce qu'il entendit l'arrêta et lui fit mieux comprendre la situation. Ce n'était pas une dispute entre Léonardo et Raphaël à laquelle il assistait, mais à une réprimande en règle de Michelangelo. Voilà pourquoi Donatello intervenait. Parce qu'il avait également son lot de reproche à faire à son jeune frère.

« C'est pas possible Mikey, tu regardes jamais où tu vas ?! Tempêtait le ninja au bandana rouge qui marchait juste derrière son benjamin. T'aurais pu tomber et te tuer !

- À force de tout prendre à la légère, un jour il va t'arriver malheur, enchaina Léonardo avec un léger mépris. Et on sera peut-être pas là pour te sauver la carapace.

- Les gars, on traine ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répondit Michelangelo d'un ton qu'il voulait léger. Vous êtes toujours là pour me sauver la carapace. »

Splinter reconnaissait bien là la jeune tortue. Le benjamin tentait, par une blague, de minimiser le problème afin d'éviter la confrontation. Il détestait se disputer avec ses aînés, et détestait d'autant plus subir les reproches des trois en même temps.

« Et si un jour, on n'est pas là ? Grogna Donatello. Si un jour, on est occupés, ou juste absents ? Qui t'aidera, hein ?

- Faut que tu apprennes à te concentrer, Mikey, insista l'aîné. Faut que t'arrêtes de t'éparpiller partout.

- Si tu me refais un coup pareil, la prochaine fois, je te laisse tomber. », grommela Raphaël en se détournant.

Le rat observait la scène depuis le seuil du dojo et vit presque le déclic se faire sur le visage de son plus jeune fils. Comme il ne parvenait pas à éviter les reproches, il décida de les contrer par les mêmes armes que ses frères. Il laissa l'agacement l'envahir.

« Bon, c'est bon, je sais que j'ai agi comme un idiot ce soir, grogna-t-il. Je suis désolé, ça vous va ?

- T'es toujours désolé, rétorqua Léonardo. Mais tu recommences à chaque fois.

- T'es jamais concentré sur le combat, continua Donatello d'un ton dur. Tu passes ton temps à t'amuser, et après tu t'étonnes qu'on te fasse pas confiance.

- Hey ! Protesta l'accusé. Je m'amusais pas cette fois !

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Raphaël avec un rictus sardonique. Et t'as quand même manqué de te tuer. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- Je… Je pensais à autre chose, répondit Michelangelo de mauvaise grâce.

- C'est pas possible, Mikey ! Tempêta Léo. Combien de fois il faudra te le dire ? Tu ne penses PAS à autre chose pendant un combat ! Tu te concentres uniquement sur ce que tu fais, point à la ligne ! T'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ? »

Cette fois, ce fut de la colère qui enflamma le visage du plus jeune ninja. Splinter songea à intervenir, mais laissa finalement son fils décharger ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela l'apaiserait et permettrait à son maître de savoir ce qui occupait suffisamment ses pensées pour le distraire ainsi durant une bataille.

« C'est bon ! S'écria Michelangelo, cette fois réellement énervé. Je sais que je suis un boulet, pas la peine de me le répéter ! Vous avez beau jeu de me reprocher tout ça ! Mais je ne suis pas comme vous, moi ! Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas _parfait_ ! Je ne réussis pas les exercices que l'on me donne du premier coup, comme Léo, je ne suis pas fort, comme Raph, je ne suis pas intelligent, comme Donnie, je ne suis pas particulièrement _utile_ ! Vous pouvez arrêter de penser quand vous vous battez ? Grand bien vous fasse ! Moi, je peux pas ! Comme je ne peux apparemment pas méditer ! Trop de choses tournent dans ma tête pour que je puisse faire le vide, à commencer par votre supériorité. Je sais bien que je suis un mauvais ninja. Mais j'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! Apparemment, j'ai pas de don, comme vous. Apparemment, j'ai rien à foutre dans un dojo. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout ! On m'a jamais demandé mon avis ! »

Lorsqu'il termina sa tirade, Michelangelo fixa ses frères un à un, dardant sur eux un regard rageur et honteux à la fois. Les aînés, de leur côté, fixaient leur benjamin, l'air de ne pas en revenir. Splinter non plus n'en revenait pas. Son fils pensait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il venait de dire ? Pensait-il qu'il était inutile ? Songeait-il vraiment qu'il était inférieur ? Mauvais ? Désirait-il ne pas être ninja ?

« Michelangelo, l'appela son maître avant que quiconque d'autre ait put dire un mot. Viens avec moi, nous devons parler. »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'arrondirent d'affolement quand il s'aperçut que son père avait tout entendu de ses mots, puis un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Pas maintenant, Sensei, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'appréhension. J'ai besoin de sortir, prendre l'air.

- Michelangelo, répéta Splinter d'un ton intransigeant. Nous devons parler. »

Le jeune ninja jeta un regard à la porte de la planque, réfléchissant visiblement à la possibilité de braver cet ordre et de partir tout de même, comme le faisait quelques fois Raphaël. Ce dilemme sembla le déchirer pendant quelques secondes puis il rendit finalement les armes et traîna les pieds jusqu'à son maître, qui hocha la tête avec satisfaction à son passage. Le rat eut le temps de capter les regards incrédules et coupables qu'échangèrent ses trois autres fils avant de fermer la porte du dojo derrière lui. Il avait à s'expliquer avec Michelangelo.

**_OoOoO_**

Agenouillé devant son maître, Michelangelo n'en menait pas large. Son regard voletait sur tout, mais évitait de se poser sur Splinter, ses doigts se croisaient et se décroisaient sans cesse sur ses genoux et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Le rat s'installa silencieusement devant son fils et fixa sur lui des yeux compatissants. À présent qu'il avait saisi ce qui torturait l'esprit de la jeune tortue, il allait pouvoir le soulager de ce poids.

« Mon fils, je vois un grand trouble en toi. », déclara-t-il gravement.

Les épaules de Michelangelo se tendirent et il secoua la tête, fixant la petite table de bois qui le séparait de son maître comme s'il avait pu, par la seule force de son regard, la faire grandir suffisamment pour se cacher derrière.

« Écoutez, Sensei, je… Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais pas… C'est juste que… »

Pour que le plus jeune des quatre ninjas prenne la chose avec tant de sérieux, lui qui d'habitude tournait tout à la rigolade, et ait tant de mal à formuler ses phrases alors que les mots coulaient normalement de sa bouche comme l'eau d'une fontaine, il devait vraiment être travaillé.

« Michelangelo, l'interrompit son maître d'une voix douce. Ne nie pas les paroles que tu as eues. C'est lorsque les sentiments dominent que la vérité éclate.

- Mais… Vous dites toujours qu'il faut savoir maîtriser sa colère. Que l'emportement fait faire des erreurs…

- Dans le cas présent, c'était l'unique solution pour te pousser à dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Splinter soupira avant de continuer :

« Mon fils, tu as raison. Tu n'es pas comme tes frères. »

De nouveau, Michelangelo se tendit. Dire quelque chose et se l'entendre dire est tout à fait différent, et le rat put lire une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune tortue. Le ninja au bandana orange ne voulait pas être différent de ses aînés. Sa différence signifiait-elle pour lui son exclusion ? Son père s'empressa de mettre les points sur les i.

« Lorsqu'ils ne vont pas bien, tes frères trouvent un moyen de l'exprimer, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire tendre et rassurant. Léonardo vient tout simplement m'en parler, Donatello s'enferme dans son laboratoire durant des jours et Raphaël devient plus agressif. Dans leurs cas, je peux chercher à les aider. Mais toi rien. Quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu restes le même. Souriant, vivant. Tu n'extériorises rien et ces frustrations accumulées finissent par te peser plus qu'il n'est possible.

- Mes sautes d'humeur ne concernent que moi, marmonna la jeune tortue. J'ai pas à vous les faire subir…

- C'est noble de ta part de ne pas vouloir nous faire porter ce poids, mais cela te fait souffrir, visiblement. C'est à cela que sert la méditation. À faire le tri entre les bonnes et les mauvaises choses, sans que cela retombe sur des tierces personnes, comme s'est arrivé tout à l'heure.

- Sensei ! L'interrompit Michelangelo qui le fixait à présent d'un air douloureux. Je vous jure que j'aimerais pouvoir méditer ! Vous avez raison, j'arrive pas à extérioriser tout ce que je ressens et c'est… C'est lourd. Des fois, j'ai carrément l'impression d'étouffer. Mais… Je peux pas rester assis pendant deux heures sans rien faire. Je peux juste pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin, maître Splinter. Je ne voulais pas vous agacer.

- Mon fils… »

Le rat se devait d'interrompre son fils, dont la respiration était à présent saccadée. Cette incapacité à méditer était de toute évidence une véritable souffrance pour la jeune tortue et son père s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être aperçut avant. Il aurait dû deviner que la constante bonne humeur de Michelangelo cachait quelque chose. Personne ne peut être heureux _tout le temps_. Il faut, à un moment ou un autre, consentir à libérer certaines choses et cela devait faire longtemps que le jeune ninja n'en avait pas eu l'occasion car soudain, il laissa échapper un sanglot. Quelque chose semblait s'être rompu dans sa gorge, libérant les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Or, pour le faire pleurer, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit à bout. Splinter se demanda un instant depuis quand il n'avait pas vu son plus jeune fils pleurer _vraiment_, mais laissa cette question de côté lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Car Michelangelo ne pleurait jamais. Seuls les rires ou la douleur pouvaient lui tirer des larmes, le reste n'était que des pleurnichements sur joués. À l'instant, il devait donc réellement être à bout. L'intervention de son père ne réussit pas à arrêter la jeune tortue qui, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Je voudrais pouvoir méditer, je vous jure, mais je peux pas. Je suis pas bon à ça. Je suis pas bon tout court de toute façon. Je sais rien faire d'autre que plaisanter et lire des comics. Je voudrais travailler plus dur, pour être comme Léo. Je voudrais que vous soyez fier de moi. Mais… Je suis juste incapable de changer… J'ai aucune volonté. Je suis tellement désolé, Sensei. Je suis désolé…

- Michelangelo, s'il y en a un ici qui devrait s'excuser, ce n'est pas toi.

- Mais si ! À chaque fois que je me bats, je fais tout foirer ! Sois je me fais rétamer, sois je réussis mon coup, pour tout mettre en l'air la seconde suivante ! Je ne suis pas un bon ninja. Je suis pas fort, j'y connais rien stratégie, je suis pas intelligent…

- Tu es rapide, tu es adroit, et surtout, tu es torturé. Ouvre les yeux mon fils, ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes sombres pensées.

- Non, c'est les autres qui ont raison. Je suis un boulet. Un incapable qu'il faut constamment surveiller. Je me fais enlever, je me fais avoir, je me mets tout seul dans des situations impossibles et j'ai toujours besoin d'aide. Les rôles ne s'inversent jamais. J'aimerais que Léo, Raph et Donnie puissent avoir confiance en moi. Qu'ils puissent croire que je suis capable de les sauver en cas de besoin, ou même seulement croire que je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Mais je me connais trop bien… Je suis… Je suis juste pitoyable…

- Ça suffit ! »

Cette fois, le ninja cessa de se fustiger et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient encore secouées de sanglots et Splinter fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour son fils, et vite, sinon la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

« Je voudrais que vous puissiez être fier de moi, père… Murmura finalement la jeune tortue.

- Oh, Michelangelo… Mais c'est déjà le cas, voyons. Même si tu n'étais pas un bon ninja, étant toi-même, je vois mal comment je pourrais ne pas être fier de t'avoir comme fils. Tu es toujours joyeux, optimiste, attentif à tes frères et à moi. Tu permets à Léonardo de garder espoir dans les situations difficiles, tu aides – souvent à tes dépens – Raphaël à exprimer sa colère et tu prends soin de Donatello en l'obligeant à manger et à dormir. Tu prends soin de cette famille, parfois plus que moi-même. Tu es un fils dont on ne peut pas ne pas être fier. Quant à la question du ninja… »

Le rat se tut et entra dans une profonde réflexion. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que son silence était un supplice pour Michelangelo qui attendait désespérément le verdict. Quand Splinter s'aperçut enfin que son benjamin était pâle comme un linge et tremblait de tous ses membres, il lui fit un sourire rassurant et se tourna vers la porte du dojo.

« Léonardo, Raphaël, Donatello. Entrez, et asseyez-vous. »

D'un air penaud, sans doute honteux d'avoir été surpris en train d'écouter aux portes, les trois aînés entrèrent dans la pièce et prirent place près de leur jeune frère. Celui-ci s'était crispé en comprenant qu'ils avaient tout suivi et évita leurs regards, plus tendu que jamais. Il ne pleurait plus, mais ses joues étaient toujours humides et les jointures de ses doigts étaient si blanches qu'on aurait dit de la craie.

« Mes fils, soupira Splinter lorsqu'ils lui firent tous face. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, car j'ai commis une des pires erreurs que puisse commettre un parent à l'égard de ses enfants. J'ai voulu choisir votre voie à votre place. »

Il les regarda un à un. Il put lire de l'étonnement dans les yeux de Léonardo, de l'incompréhension dans ceux de Raphaël et de l'attention dans ceux de Donatello. Ceux de Michelangelo restèrent fermement ancrés au sol.

« Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai voulu vous apprendre à vous défendre, pour que vous puissiez faire face au monde cruel qui est le nôtre. Mais très vite, ce n'était plus de la défense que je vous enseignai, mais l'art de vous battre. Or, je ne vous ai jamais demandé si vous aviez envie de vous battre. Alors ma question est très simple : Voulez-vous continuer à suivre mon enseignement afin de devenir de vrais ninjas ? Ou désirez-vous mener votre propre vie, comme vous l'entendez ? Sachez que dans ce second cas, il n'y aura plus d'entraînement pour vous, ni de tournois ou quoi que ce soit qui se rapporterait à l'art du ninjutsu. Bien évidemment, vous pourrez continuer de sortir, seul ou avec vos frères, car vous êtes aptes à vous défendre, mais plus de missions. C'est une vraie décision que vous devez prendre ce soir, mes enfants. Un choix qui influencera le reste de votre vie. Réfléchissez bien. »

Le rat laissa flotter le silence pendant quelques minutes, le temps que ses fils intègrent bien ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas un choix anodin qu'il leur demandait de faire et il avait bien conscience que cela signifiait remettre en cause tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Car s'ils renonçaient à son enseignement, ils devraient découvrir une autre manière de vivre que, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas leur enseigner.

« Raphaël, demanda gravement Splinter en regardant le ninja au bandana rouge lorsque celui-ci redressa la tête. Souhaites-tu continuer à suivre mon enseignement du ninjutsu ?

- Évidemment ! S'exclama celui-ci, outré qu'on ose seulement lui poser la question.

- Léonardo ?

- Sans la moindre hésitation, répondit le leader d'un ton ferme.

- Et toi, Donatello ? »

Cette fois, la réponse fut plus longue à venir. Le scientifique de la famille semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion et le rat vit ses deux aînés se jeter des regards nerveux. D'eux quatre, Donatello avait toujours été le plus pacifique. Il n'aimait pas user de la violence et préférait la parole aux coups. Il était donc fort possible qu'il choisisse d'abandonner l'enseignement de son maître. Finalement, la jeune tortue hocha la tête et répondit très calmement à son père :

« Vous m'auriez posé cette question quelques années plus tôt, ma réponse aurait sans doute été différente. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aime la voie que vous m'avez choisie et je ne désire pas en changer. Je poursuivrais l'apprentissage du ninjutsu. »

Raphaël et Léonardo poussèrent un discret soupir de soulagement, pour se retendre aussitôt lorsque Splinter pivota finalement vers son dernier fils. Celui-ci avait toujours le visage tourné vers le sol, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, dans l'attente de la question fatidique à laquelle il devrait fournir une réponse immédiate. Ses aînés se mordaient les lèvres avec angoisse, redoutant ce qu'il allait décider. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, ils savaient tous que Michelangelo faisait partie intégrante de leur team. Sans lui, ce serait comme couper la jambe d'un homme. Il pourrait toujours se déplacer, mais ne marcherait plus. Sans leur benjamin, leur team ne marcherait plus. Et ils redoutaient cela plus que tout.

« Michelangelo ? Demanda doucement leur maître à l'adresse de son plus jeune fils. Souhaites-tu être un ninja ? »

La tortue au bandana orange mit un long moment à répondre. On aurait pu entendre le silence lui-même toussoter avec embarras. L'atmosphère était lourde d'angoisse.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne question, souffla finalement l'interrogé. C'est pas si _je veux_ être ninja qu'il faut me demander, mais si _j'en suis capable_. Et c'est pas à moi de répondre…

- Bon sang, Mikey, grogna Raphaël. D'habitude, tu te prends pas tellement le chou pour répondre à une simple question. Tu veux être un ninja, oui ou non ? C'est quand même pas dur !

- J'aimerais être un ninja, répondit Michelangelo sans quitter son maître des yeux. Mais vous avez vu le résultat… Et je veux surtout pas être un poids. Je ne veux pas mettre les autres en danger à cause de mon incompétence ou de ma stupidité. J'ai… J'ai peur d'être responsable d'une catastrophe.

- Mais tu… Tenta de protester Donatello avant d'être interrompu par Splinter.

- La réponse est donc positive. Vous voulez tous poursuivre votre apprentissage. J'en suis heureux. Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous retirer pour la nuit.

- Mais Sensei ! S'exclama le plus jeune, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Ce sera pareil demain ! Je serais toujours aussi incapable qu'aujourd'hui !

- Non, répondit le rat. Car demain, nous commencerons des séances supplémentaires, seulement toi et moi. Et ce, dès l'heure suivant le repas de midi. »

Michelangelo sembla d'abords consterné à l'idée de se retrouver seul en entrainement avec Splinter puis finit par hocher la tête. S'il s'agissait du prix à payer pour enfin se mettre au niveau de ses frères, il était prêt à passer ses journées entières en tête à tête avec son maître.

**_OoOoO_**

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit très bien. Léo, Raph et Donnie repassaient en boucle les paroles de leur jeune frère, tentant de déterminer depuis quand il pensait de telles choses, Splinter réfléchissait à comment il pouvait prouver à son fils qu'il n'était pas mauvais une fois qu'ils seraient parvenus à clarifier son esprit, et enfin, Michelangelo, malgré le soulagement que lui avaient procuré ses aveux, regrettait amèrement d'avoir ainsi craqué devant toute sa famille. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tout était resté comme avant.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde tenta d'agir normalement mais il y avait dans l'air comme une tension, une angoisse qu'aucune blague, aucune dispute ni aucune discussion ne parvenait à effacer. Finalement, durant l'heure qui suivit le repas, Splinter sortit de sa chambre et chercha son plus jeune fils des yeux. Il trouva ses aînés éparpillés dans le salon, plus ou moins occupés mais ayant tous l'esprit dans le vague et repéra le benjamin qui s'était installé près du bassin et crayonnait à nouveau sur son cahier. Le rat s'approcha.

« Bien, déclara-t-il. Michelangelo, il est l'heure. »

Mikey hocha la tête et se redressa après avoir profondément inspiré. Il se dirigeait déjà vers le dojo quand son maître l'arrêta.

« Non, mon fils. Aujourd'hui, l'entraînement se déroulera dans ta chambre. »

Intriguées, les quatre tortues échangèrent un regard. Voilà encore une nouveauté. Le rat fit signe à son benjamin de le précéder et se tourna vers les aînés avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette séance avec votre frère va durer. Vous êtes dispensés d'entraînement pour l'après-midi. Mais échauffez-vous tout de même. Je vous ferais peut-être combattre contre Michelangelo, plus tard. »

Splinter rejoignit ensuite son fils dans sa chambre. Il fut complètement catastrophé par l'état de foutoir dans lequel elle se trouvait mais n'en dit rien. Après tout, si Mikey pouvait vivre dans ce dépotoir et s'y trouver bien… Le jeune ninja était assis en tailleur sur son lit et fixait son maître avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Le rat tira la chaise de sous le bureau et déplaça la boite de pizza qui y était « rangée ». Il s'installa et sourit à Michelangelo.

« Bien, mon fils, commença-t-il. Hier, je t'ai chassé de notre séance de méditation, car j'ai constaté ton incapacité à rester immobile. »

Honteuse, la tortue baissa la tête. Son maître s'empressa alors d'ajouter :

« J'aurais dû m'apercevoir plus tôt que ma manière de méditer ne te convenait pas. »

Le visage de Mikey se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'incrédulité et l'espoir se disputant sur ses traits.

« Je… Vous voulez dire qu'il y a différentes façons de méditer ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

- Bien sûr. Comme il y a différentes façons de se battre, différentes armes, etc… Cela dépend des personnes. Rester immobile est juste la technique la plus couramment utilisée. Puisqu'elle ne fonctionne pas avec toi, il nous faut trouver autre chose.

- Comme quoi ? »

Michelangelo était tout ouïe, attentif comme rarement. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Splinter qui regarda autour de lui.

« Par exemple, mon Maître Yoshi, avait besoin d'un objet pour pouvoir méditer correctement. Une broche qui avait appartenu à sa bien-aimée, Teng Shu. Sans elle, il était incapable de se concentrer. As-tu un objet auquel tu tiens particulièrement ? Qui ait une grande valeur sentimentale ? »

Michelangelo parut d'abord septique puis se leva finalement pour fouiller dans sa commode, près de son lit. Quand il se redressa, il tenait un petit objet dans la main, invisible pour son père. Il hésita à le lui donner, mais finit par le lui tendre. Il s'agissait d'une pièce d'un dollar.

« Je l'ai trouvé quand je suis allé à la surface pour la première fois, expliqua-t-il avec gêne. C'est comme… Une sorte de porte bonheur.

- Je vois, acquiesça le rat en la lui rendant. Bien, alors assied-toi par terre et met-toi en position. Concentre-toi sur la pièce et sur ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Essaye de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'elle t'inspire. Et laisses-toi plonger. Normalement, une fois que tu auras trouvé le chemin, tu ne le perdras plus jamais. »

Mikey obéit et s'installa pour la méditation. Les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester immobile se voyaient sur son visage et il suffit de cinq minutes pour que l'un et l'autre comprennent qu'il n'arrivait à rien pour l'instant.

« Ça marche pas, souffla la jeune tortue quand elle s'en rendit compte, l'air complètement abattu.

- Ne te décourage pas si vite, le gronda gentiment Splinter. Je n'ai jamais dit que nous trouverions du premier coup. »

Ils firent la même expérience avec divers objets et au bout d'une heure d'essais infructueux, Michelangelo perdit patience.

« Ça ne marche pas, maître Splinter ! S'écria-t-il en jetant avec colère le dernier bibelot qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit. C'est toujours pas ça ! Il se passe rien !

- Je vois, soupira son maître. Dans ce cas, tentons autre chose… J'ai vu que tu dessinais, Michelangelo. Tu aimes ça ? »

Surprit par la question, la tortue bafouilla un semblant de réponse avant de simplement hocher la tête. Quel rapport avec le reste ?

« Que dessines-tu ? Demanda son père, réellement curieux.

- Je… Je sais pas… Des personnages, des paysages… Ça dépend. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment bon.

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit Splinter en souriant. Dis-moi, quand tu dis « des personnages », ce sont des personnes réelles ou imaginaires ?

- Imaginaires. J'aime pas dessiner des personnes réelles dans des situations irréelles. J'ai l'impression de mélanger deux univers incompatibles. »

Le rat réfléchit durant quelques minutes puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Je crois que j'ai la solution, déclara-t-il enfin.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Michelangelo qui semblait alors ne plus y croire.

- Je m'étonne de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt en vérité. Toi qui es toujours en mouvement, ta façon de méditer devait forcément être adaptée à ton caractère.

- Votre technique a bien marché pour Raphaël… Pourtant, il n'est pas le type même du gars serein, ricana la jeune tortue.

- Dans le cas de ton frère, c'est justement cette sérénité qui lui manquait, répondit Splinter. Il avait besoin d'une opportunité pour être au calme. Tu n'es pas dans la même situation. Mon fils, veux-tu dessiner pour moi ?

- Pardon ? »

La transition avait été si brutale que Mikey fut pris à dépourvu.

« Je voudrais que tu prennes ton cahier et que tu dessines, précisa le rat.

- Mais… Quoi ? Demanda le ninja en tendant le bras sous son lit, vers ce qui semblait être l'endroit où il « rangeait » ses affaires de dessin. Qu'est-ce que je dois dessiner ?

- Hum… Quelque chose de personnel. Quelque chose sur ta vie, ou en rapport avec ta vie. Ce que tu veux. »

Michelangelo eut une moue dubitative, mais obéit. Il ouvrit son cahier à une page vierge et plaça la mine de son crayon à quelques millimètres seulement de la feuille. Il ferma les yeux, à la recherche de ce que lui avait demandé son père. Il resta silencieux et immobile durant deux minutes, puis se mit soudain à crayonner, sans dire un mot. Maître Splinter sût alors qu'il avait trouvé. Son fils clarifiait enfin son esprit, par le dessin.

Puisque Mikey était incapable de rester immobile, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire méditer en plein mouvement ? Le rat se leva silencieusement de sa chaise et s'accroupit près de la jeune tortue pour observer son visage. Ses yeux fixaient la feuille, mais semblaient regarder au-delà du dessin et son crayon traçait des traits sûrs et fins, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Maître Splinter fut surprit par le talent de Michelangelo. Il avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment bon ; il était _très_ bon. Sous ses yeux, le rat vit apparaître ses trois fils aînés, de dos et en position de combat, côte à côte. Ils étaient dessinés avec une précision presque chirurgicale, jusqu'au moindre détail et de manière très réaliste. Leur présence était dominante, comme si l'observateur était au sol. Bizarrement, Michelangelo ne les dessinait pas un par un, mais comme un ensemble. Il s'attaquait à la carapace de l'un pour ensuite la délaisser et s'occuper de l'arme de l'autre et ainsi de suite. Cela donnait une véritable impression de cohésion que Splinter avait rarement ressentit en regardant des peintures ou des dessins par le passé. On sentait de la colère dans l'image mais on n'aurait su dire si elle émanait des personnages ou du dessinateur lui-même. Le résultat final était beau et touchant.

Le silence régna durant une bonne heure, uniquement perturbé par les grattements du crayon sur le papier. La transe de Mikey ne fut rompue que lorsque sa feuille fut complètement noircie. Il sembla alors émerger, comme au sortir d'un rêve. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il reprit pleinement conscience lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son père. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Michelangelo semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer et le rat ne voulait pas interrompre ses réflexions. Déjà, on pouvait voir un calme nouveau dans les yeux du jeune ninja.

« Alors c'est ça, la méditation ? Demanda-t-il finalement après une demi-heure de silence tranquille.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Maître Splinter. Tu te sens apaisé ? Tu as des réponses à des questions que tu ignorais même te poser ? Alors c'est bien cela.

- C'est, trop, génial ! S'exclama Michelangelo en redevenant enfin lui-même. Comment j'ai pu m'en passer jusqu'ici ?! »

Son père eut un sourire amusé. On ne le changerait jamais.

« Juste par curiosité, demanda-t-il finalement. Cette scène que tu as dessinée, c'est un souvenir ?

- Ce que j'ai… »

Michelangelo baissa le visage vers son cahier et sembla très étonné de ce qu'il vit.

« J'ai dessiné ça ? Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu… Je pensais complètement à autre chose, pourtant.

- Tu étais en transe, répondit son père, ce n'est pas si étonnant. En revanche, il faudra le travailler. Enfin bref… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un souvenir, il me semble… Une rencontre avec Karaï. Elle m'avait pas frappé fort, juste assez pour me mettre au sol, et pourtant, dans la seconde, Léo, Raph et Donnie étaient là, entre nous. C'était si humiliant ! Je sais bien qu'ils voulaient me protéger, mais… C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi. Comme s'ils me croyaient incapable de me débrouiller. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien.

- Oui, je comprends, lui assura son maître. Mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas dessiné ? On comprendrait mieux la situation, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je sais pas… Peut-être parce que c'est ce que j'ai vu. Je ne me voyais pas moi-même donc je ne fais pas partie du souvenir… Je sais pas. »

Souriant, Splinter posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

« Je suis heureux que ton esprit soit enfin calmé, Michelangelo.

- Pas autant que moi, Sensei. », répondit le jeune ninja.

**_OoOoO_**

« Ça fait bientôt trois heures qu'ils sont là-dedans. Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi ?

- Travailler la méditation de Mikey, peut-être. », grinça Raphaël.

Au ton railleur de son cadet, Léonardo haussa les épaules et reprit ses va-et-vient.

« Tu te crois spirituel, sans doute, marmonna-t-il.

- Hey, à question stupide, réponse stupide. »

Le grognement de Donatello fut si sonore que ses frères se tournèrent vers lui, agacés à l'idée qu'il puisse leur être destiné. Mais à leur grande surprise, le ninja au bandana violet ne les regardait même pas. Il était assis sur une marche, le dos voûté et le front posé dans les paumes de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Don ? Demanda Léo en s'approchant. Y'a un problème ? »

Le scientifique secoua la tête et se redressa, un air à mi-chemin entre la colère et la frustration sur le visage.

« Non, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que… J'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'a dit Mikey. Vous savez, sur le fait qu'il était pas comme nous. Qu'il était pas… parfait. Ça veut dire quoi, parfait ?

- C'est vrai, moi non plus je comprends pas, acquiesça Raphaël en s'adossant au mur. Bon, Léo, je veux bien, mais moi, je suis loin d'être parfait.

- Hey ! Protesta le leader. Je suis pas parfait !

- Tu parles, t'es toujours le meilleur, grogna son cadet d'un ton très clairement jaloux. C'est pas notre faute, c'est juste un fait.

- Non mais… J'ai pas l'impression que Mikey ne parlait que de ça, déclara Donatello. Je crois qu'il parlait en général.

- Tu veux dire qu'il se pense inférieur à nous en général ? Demanda Léo en grimaçant.

- Ben, tu l'as entendu comme moi, quand il parlait avec maître Splinter. Il parlait pas seulement de ninjutsu. Il parlait aussi de notre quotidien. »

Un long silence salua ces paroles, finalement rompu par un grognement de Raphaël qui se dirigea vers son punching-ball.

« Je comprends pas ce qu'on a raté pour qu'il finisse par penser des choses pareilles, grommela-t-il entre deux coups de poing.

- Hier, j'ai vraiment crû qu'il allait nous laisser tomber, souffla Léonardo comme si l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit la veille le reprenait soudain.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Donnie. Mais apparemment, il pensait plutôt que ça nous aiderait s'il quittait la team… »

Soudain, ils entendirent une porte claquer et quelques secondes plus tard, Splinter et Michelangelo les rejoignaient dans le salon. Quelque chose dans la démarche de leur frère les frappa tout de suite. Il semblait… plus léger. Comme soulagé d'un poids, il se tenait plus droit et ses épaules s'étaient redressées. Il avait également le regard plus clair. Un esprit torturé avait-il donc tant de répercussions sur le corps ? Leur maître le leur répétait très régulièrement, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient le voir de manière aussi frappante. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer le mal-être de leur frère jusqu'à présent ?

« On dirait que ça a marché, constata Raphaël en souriant.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

- T'as même pas idée, répondit joyeusement Donatello. Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu aussi bien.

- Michelangelo sera désormais dispensé de nos séances de méditation quotidiennes, annonça Splinter avec un sourire tranquille.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclama la tortue au bandana orange alors que ses frères écarquillaient les yeux, ébahis.

- Mais que cela ne te fasse pas oublier le bien que te procure l'exercice, enchaîna son père. Nos heures de pratiques en seront également pour toi.

- Ça, je risque pas d'oublier, répondit Michelangelo avec un immense sourire.

- Bien, acquiesça Splinter en se tournant vers ses aînés. Dans ce cas, mettez-vous en garde. Michelangelo va se battre contre vous. »

Le sourire de ce dernier fondit dans la seconde et une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je devrais me battre ? Protesta-t-il.

- Ne pose pas de questions, contentes-toi d'obéir. Je veux que tu te battes contre tes frères, mais comme si tu voulais vraiment gagner. Comme si c'était très important. Qui commence ? »

Comme personne ne s'avançait, le rat décida lui-même.

« Bien, Léonardo, tu es le premier.

- Mais, Sensei, tenta de protester le ninja au bandana orange. On sait tous comment ça va se finir… Je suis vraiment obligé ?… »

Le regard sévère de son maître le fit taire. Lors de leurs plus récents entrainements, les résultats de la jeune tortue avaient été catastrophiques. Il n'avait pas battu un seul de ses frères depuis plus d'une semaine à présent. Pour Léonardo, cela n'avait rien d'anormal car leurs niveaux étaient vraiment différents et même au mieux de sa forme, Michelangelo n'avait jamais tenu plus de cinq minutes face à son aîné. Pour Raphaël en revanche, c'était plus étonnant. Il arrivait parfois que le jeune ninja batte son frère au masque rouge grâce à sa vitesse et son adresse. Ce n'était pas courant, mais ça arrivait. Quant à Donatello, dans ses bons jours, Michelangelo pouvait même être meilleur que lui. Les deux benjamins avaient sensiblement le même niveau, habituellement. Alors qu'il n'ait pas gagné une seule fois en sept jours n'était pas normal. Et le jeune ninja mettait ça sur le compte du « je-suis-nul-de-toute-façon » qui le torturait.

« Mettez-vous en garde, ordonna Splinter. Et n'oublies pas, Michelangelo. Tu te bats pour gagner. Tu vas nous prouver dès maintenant ce que tu vaux.

- T'inquiète pas Mikey, voulut le rassurer Léo. Je ne…

- Léonardo, donne tout ce que tu as, trancha leur maître d'un ton sans réplique.

- Quoi ? Mais Sensei !...

- Ce n'est pas rendre service à ton frère que de le ménager. Donne tout ce que tu as. »

L'aîné fit une grimace d'excuse à son benjamin qui l'accepta avec un haussement d'épaule. Puisqu'il fallait y passer, il semblait décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Le ninja au bandana bleu attaqua donc avec la ferme intention de gagner qu'il avait toujours. Il bondit sur son frère, les katanas en avant et chercha à le frapper derrière la tête pour le déséquilibrer. Michelangelo évita aisément le coup et faucha les jambes de Léo. Ils commencèrent alors une longue série de coups de poing à une vitesse surprenante. Mikey se fit toucher plusieurs fois. Puis ils se séparèrent. Le plus jeune lança ses nunchakus sur son aîné qui les dévia de ses lames. Michelangelo en profita pour lui porter un coup de coude au ventre qui demanda quelques secondes de répit à Léo. D'une pirouette, Mikey se plaça derrière son frère et voulut le frapper de son poing mais Léonardo attrapa son bras et le fit repasser par-dessus sa tête. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, et Michelangelo se retrouva finalement au sol, une lame pointée sur la gorge.

Toute sa famille put voir la flamme de colère dirigée contre lui-même qui brilla dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Évidemment, ronchonna-t-il. On s'y attendait tous… »

Mais il aperçut alors le grand sourire fier de son aîné au dessus de lui et celui, satisfait, de son père, ainsi que les regards impressionnés de ses deux autres frères. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Pas mal du tout ! Le félicita Léonardo en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Tu vois bien que t'es pas incapable ! S'exclama Donnie en passant un bras excité et encourageant autour de son cou.

- Attendez, je comprends pas, marmonna Michelangelo d'un air égaré. J'ai perdu, non ?

- La victoire m'importe peu, répondit Splinter avec un doux sourire. Quand t'ai-je demandé de gagner ?

- Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même perdu. Ça change pas de d'habitude.

- Mikey, t'as touché Léo ! S'exclama Raphaël avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse de son frère aîné. Rappelle-moi à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as réussi une telle chose ? Et t'as tenu presque huit minutes contre lui, ça veut tout dire.

- Huit minutes ! »

Cette fois, la mâchoire de Michelangelo se décrocha. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à gagner contre Léonardo, l'écart de niveau était trop grand, mais tenir plus de cinq minutes contre lui était un exploit qu'il n'arrivait déjà pas à réaliser souvent. Quant à le toucher ! Un sourire incrédule naquit sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai vraiment fait ça ?... Hey, mais je suis pas si mauvais en fait. C'est à qui le tour ?

- Prends pas la grosse tête, se moqua Raphaël. Je ne serais pas aussi conciliant que Léo.

- J'ai pas été conciliant ! S'exclama l'aîné. J'ai rien fais pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile !

- De toute façon, c'est à moi, trancha Donatello en s'avançant pour faire face à son jeune frère. En garde, Mikey ! »

Splinter devinait les raisons pour lesquelles le ninja au bandana violet préférait passer en deuxième, juste sous le nez de Raph. Malgré la performance de Michelangelo qui les avait réellement impressionnés, ses frères doutaient toujours d'une victoire possible face à la force brute de son aîné. Donatello préférait donc que Mikey remporte au moins un combat avant de se battre contre Raph, plutôt que de le voir enchaîner deux défaites de suite, ce qui l'aurait sans doute démoralisé. Le maître des tortues ne s'autorisait pas un jugement aussi hâtif.

Bien qu'il semble plus sûr de lui qu'au début de son combat avec Léo, Michelangelo n'avait toujours pas récupéré toute l'assurance surfaite qui le caractérisait habituellement. Donatello lui offrit un grand sourire encourageant et lui assura qu'il n'y irait pas de main morte.

« Merci Donnie, c'est trop gentil, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'ironie.

- À ton service, voyons. C'est toujours un plaisir de te mettre au tapis. »

Leur affrontement durant bien plus longtemps que le premier combat et dépassa largement les vingt minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait un niveau particulièrement élevé en ninjutsu mais il était impressionnant de voir s'opposer avec autant de sérieux l'adresse et la rapidité de Michelangelo à l'intelligence et l'esprit de stratège de Donatello. Ils refusaient tous deux de céder du terrain et élargirent très vite l'arène au salon tout entier. Entre deux plaisanteries, le plus jeune bondissait de partout, enchaînant pirouettes et saltos à une vitesse remarquable, utilisant toute surface capable de le supporter. Peu en reste sur l'humour, l'aîné n'était pas moins impressionnant par sa capacité à prévoir presque au centimètre près l'endroit où Mickey atterrirait.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir les départager quand brusquement, Michelangelo changea la donne. Il avait bondi pour échapper à un coup de Bô de son frère et s'était brièvement accroché à une aspérité du mur lorsqu'il se laissa soudain tomber directement sur Donatello. Celui-ci voulut en profiter pour le frapper de son arme, mais le benjamin s'en saisit et retourna littéralement la situation de son frère qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur lorsque sa carapace heurta brutalement le sol. Son propre Bô était posé sur sa gorge et un sourire triomphant ornait son visage.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Michelangelo dont le visage était illuminé de la même expression, hors d'haleine. Tu viens de perdre, au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué.

- Maître Splinter n'arrête pas de dire qu'on a presque le même niveau, rétorqua Donatello en s'aidant de son frère pour se redresser. Du coup, je me faisais un peu de soucis, tu vois. Parce que t'étais assez nul ces derniers temps. Mais finalement, ça va. T'es pas si mauvais.

- Pas si mauvais ? Je t'ai botté la carapace, tu veux dire ! Tu viens d'être relégué au rang de plus faible du groupe, tu le sais ça ?

- Vas pas trop vite en besogne, grommela l'aîné d'un ton faussement fâché, en frottant son poing sur le crâne du benjamin. Ça ne se reproduira pas aussi souvent que tu le penses. »

Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux tortues avaient déplacé le combat d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres et ne le réalisèrent que lorsque leur Maître et leurs frères furent à leurs côtés.

« Bien joué, Mickey ! S'exclama Léonardo d'un ton sincèrement enthousiaste et fier. Ton dernier mouvement était impressionnant.

- Félicitation à tous les deux, les complimenta à son tour Splinter. Vous vous êtes bien battu. J'espère que tu commences à comprendre la leçon, Michelangelo. »

Soudain gênée, la jeune tortue se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Raphaël fit craquer ses articulations, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Vous inquiétez pas, Maitre Splinter, je vais lui faire comprendre, moi. »

Et sans laisser le temps à son benjamin de se préparer, il se jeta sur lui. Prit par surprise, Mikey n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

« Raph ! S'exclamèrent Léonardo et Donatello quand ils virent la grimace de douleur sur le visage de leur petit frère. Tu vas pas bien ?!

- Qui a dit que je lui rendrais la chose facile ? Demanda Raphaël avec un rictus. Maître Splinter a dit de donner tout ce qu'on a. Et ça, déclara-t-il en pointa Michelangelo qui se tenait l'estomac en le fusillant du regard, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Te laisse pas faire, Mikey ! S'exclama Donatello, outré par le comportement de son aîné. Tu vas le battre, t'es bien plus rapide que lui !

- Et tu l'as déjà fait ! Enchaîna Léonardo. Tu peux très bien recommencer ! »

Sous ces encouragements, Michelangelo laissa un sourire diabolique fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ça, mon vieux, lança-t-il à son frère au bandana rouge, tu vas le regretter. Parce que si je ne te bats pas, je peux au moins te rendre fou. »

La détermination qui éclairait le regard de son plus jeune fils fit plaisir à Splinter. Enfin, il y revoyait un peu d'estime de sois. Son benjamin n'avait besoin que de ça : croire qu'il pouvait gagner. Comment trouver une meilleure preuve de l'emprise que l'esprit avait sur le corps ?

L'affrontement de Mikey et Raphaël fut plus court que le précédent. L'aîné mettait toute sa force dans ses coups et son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il s'en prenait un. Heureusement pour lui, cela arrivait assez rarement. Il avait enclenché sa vitesse maximale et ne cessait de narguer son frère en lui faisant donner des coups de poing au vide. Si, au début, Raph s'en était amusé, il commençait à présent à s'agacer et à fatiguer. Finalement, le combat prit fin lorsque Michelangelo évita un dernier coup de son aîné qui se précipita dans le mur.

« Okay, okay, j'ai compris, grommela-t-il en se redressant, alors que Léonardo et Donatello n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Bien joué, Mikey.

- Est-ce que tu es fou ?

- Euh… Non, je ne…

- Alors j'ai pas fini. »

Comme il commençait à hurler dans les oreilles de son frère une chanson sans queue ni tête, Splinter lui donna un coup de cane sur la tête, histoire d'attirer son attention.

« Une nouvelle fois, bravo, le félicita-t-il. Tu t'es bien battu. Et tu m'as démontré combien Raphaël a besoin de rappels, ajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux alors que ses trois fils lançaient des sourires narquois au concerné. Tu comprends maintenant ? La méditation est la clé de tout, Michelangelo.

- Oui, Maître, je ne l'oublierais pas, assura le jeune ninja qu'un sourire benêt faisait paraître stupide.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua le rat en s'adressant cette fois à ses trois aînés. La confiance en soi est aussi essentielle. Or, sans la confiance des autres, il est difficile de croire en soi-même. Si Michelangelo avait tant d'inquiétude et de peur, c'est parce qu'à un moment donné, vous avez commencé à douter de lui. »

L'air coupable, les trois tortues baissèrent la tête.

« Vous avez tous vos forces, tous vos faiblesses, mes fils, mais je sais qu'aucun de vous ne laissera jamais tomber les autres. Alors vous n'avez pas le droit de douter. Ne doutez plus et vous serez invincibles. »

Splinter attendit un instant que ses paroles fassent leur petit effet, puis laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, après cette importante leçon, il est l'heure du repos. Qui veut bien commander une pizza ? »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà, voilà... S'il vous plait, par pitié, n'oubliez pas la review. J'ai passé trop de temps dessus pour ne pas comprendre ce qui cloche ou non. Pitiéééééééééé !**

**Et merci d'avoir lut ;)**


End file.
